erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron and Zoey
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Zoey. Overview In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, both Cameron and Zoey were placed on the Mutant Maggots, where they quickly became friends. They became even closer when Cameron helped to strengthen Zoey's relationship with Mike. Their friendship was put to the ultimate test in The Enchanted Franken-Forest, when Zoey had to decide between her friendship with Cameron or the million dollar prize. In the end, she decided that their friendship was more important than the prize, and they remained friends, despite Zoey's elimination as a result. In Total Drama All-Stars, the two of them, along with Mike, are initially on the same team again until Cameron's attempt to quit the season in Moon Madness in order to escape from Sierra has made Chris to transfer him to the Villainous Vultures. For most of the season, Cameron and Zoey has been trying to figure out what has happen to Mike as he is unable to transform into his alternate personalities ever since he was hit in the head by Scott in Evil Dread. Little they know that the Mike they often interact with is actually Mal, an evil side of Mike that they didn't know of last season. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Ice Ice Baby When Cameron was struggling to climb up the mountain, Zoey encouraged him to not give up. Backstabbers Ahoy! Zoey congratulated Cameron for winning the challenge for the Maggots, along with her other team members. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean When Mike changes into Manitoba Smith, Cameron intentionally pushes Zoey off the Maggots' raft and into the lake so that he can restore Mike, making her upset and confused about why he did it. Cameron sheepishly replied that he had tripped, but Zoey was unconvinced. Throughout the episode, Zoey was noticeably mad at both Cameron and Mike for insulting Scott, as she believes Scott is a nice person, and refuse to join the two to vote him off. Grand Chef Auto As Zoey finished her first tagging and Cameron arrived at the same landmark, she wished him good luck in the challenge. Also, when she fell from the totem pole later on, she landed right on Cameron’s go-kart, which flipped him into the air and caused him to land right on top of the totem pole, inadvertently helping him in the challenge. Towards the end, Cameron finally (albeit accidentally) revealed Mike's multiple personality disorder to Zoey, helping her to finally realize what was really happening with Mike. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon Just as Cameron’s rocket crashed into the blimp and sent him plunging towards earth, Zoey saved him by directing her flock of flying goats to fly underneath him, with Cameron landing on one as they passed under. He thanked Zoey as they flew back to the island. Eat, Puke and Be Wary Cameron and Zoey discussed voting off Scott at the beginning of the episode. Their plan succeeded, and Scott was voted off that night. The Enchanted Franken-Forest At the beginning of the episode, Cameron confessed to Zoey that he was terrified of Lightning, who was determined to beat Cameron as payback for him winning the last challenge. Zoey, however, told him that he needed to toughen up and find the "inner warrior" inside him. Thus, the two of them agreed to form an alliance against Lightning, determined to go to the final two together. Throughout the challenge in the episode, Zoey often referred to herself only when talking about the win, which caused Cameron to worry that Zoey might abandon him just for invincibility. Similarly, Zoey was annoyed by Cameron constantly reminding her of their alliance, and noted how she was doing all the work and coming up with all the strategies while Cameron did little and repeatedly almost got himself killed. Their arguing continued even as they tried to get the flower from Larry the giant Venus Flytrap, and as they ran back to the finish line with Larry in pursuit. At one point, Zoey fended off a furious Lightning when he attempted to attack Cameron, calling him "steak-for-brains." When Cameron was eaten by the Larry, Zoey realized that her best friend was in danger, and finally gave up the challenge and attempted to save Cameron. However, this only resulted in both of them getting eaten, and the Flytrap only spit them out after Lightning won and its flower was returned to it. At the elimination that night, Cameron declared that his time had come, thinking that Lightning would vote for him, but Lightning instead voted off Zoey. Cameron was shocked by this and stated that she was a worthy contestant, to which Lightning said that was the exact reason he chose her in the first place. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown At the beginning of the episode, Cameron is still upset over Zoey's elimination. During the final challenge, Zoey is one of Cameron's most vocal supporters and cheers when he defeats Lightning. When Cameron defeated Lightning in the finale, Cameron shared the money with Zoey along with everyone else. In Lightning's ending, Zoey comforted Cameron when he lost to Lightning. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains When figuring out who should push the carriage, Cameron tells Zoey she could do it, believing she is worthy of the important duty. Later, Cameron smiles when Zoey is able to save Mike and Gwen from the sharks. Moon Madness Zoey discovers that Mike was the one who trips Cameron earlier in the episode and she notified Cameron about that. Accidentally, Cameron told Mike that and Zoey forgive him. You Regatta Be Kidding Me When Chris announces the merge, Cameron and Zoey recreate their friendship alliance that they formed in the previous season. Cameron and Zoey work together during the regatta, along with Duncan and Scott. During the episode, Zoey wonders if Mike is really himself, or his evil personality, Mal. Cameron suggests that if she wants to find out, she should put herself in danger. Zoey does as told and jumps into piranha infested waters which Cameron disagrees with. After she is saved by "Mike", Cameron calls for Zoey's help so she can help him hold Scott above Fang. Zoey tries to help, but the problem is resolved before she can make it to Cameron's raft. During the elimination ceremony, Cameron receives unanimous votes. Confused, Cameron and Zoey both protest that they didn't vote for him. Zeek And Ye Shall Find Zoey helps Cameron search the loser cabin for clues as to why he received all of the votes in the previous episode. Zoey, Cameron, Mike, and Gwen work together to search for a way into the mine. Though Zoey and Gwen were separated from the boys after Gwen fell into a hole, and Zoey tries to save her. At one point, Cameron is left hanging by a root in a deep hole. Alejandro approaches him and offers him help which Cameron quickly denies, saying that he only trusts Mike and Zoey. That night, Chris announces that due to Cameron's injury from being crushed by the boulders, he is automatically eliminated. Zoey bids Cameron farewell and hugs the bubble he's sealed in. The Final Wreck-ening Zoey pops Cameron's balloon, making him one of her helpers. Zoey hopes that Cameron will be able to help Mike become Mike again. However, Cameron is not positive Mike is the true personality, making Zoey sad for a moment. Throughout the final challenge, Cameron helps Zoey, even in his bubble. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive The Fearing House See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships